One Life, One Love
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine and Gil have the day off. She's bored, he's not doing anything. What, oh what, shall they do?


**One Life, One Love**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. You guys should know this by now. (laughs)**

**Summary: Catherine and Gil have the day off. She's bored, he's not doing anything. What, oh what, shall they do?**

**A/N: I got really bored. And I was listening to all these cute songs, and I just had to write something. It probably doesn't even have a plot. With all the GSR crap on TV, I had to write a cute G/C story to get my mind off of it. LOL.**

* * *

Catherine was sitting in the living room, watching TV on her day off. She had the baby monitor next to her on the coffee table, carefully listening to her toddler daughter. 

There was a loud thud and a cute little giggle coming from down the hall. Catherine turned off the TV and started to walk down the hall. Her three year old daughter, Lindsey, was sitting on the floor with both feet spread out in front of her. On her tiny baby feet were in her mother's three inch heels. Catherine laughed and sat on the floor next to her daughter.

"Where you think you going in those, little missy?" Lindsey looked up at Catherine with her big, blue eyes and stuck her fingers in her mouth. She kicked off the shoes and crawled into her mother's lap. The phone in the kitchen rang and both of them got up. She set Lindsey down on the counter and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Cath? It's Gil."

"Hey! You're not at work?"

"It's my day off, too."

"Well what are your plans for today- besides watching the Discovery channel?" She smiled when she heard him laugh and looked down at Lindsey who was reaching up to touch her mother's blonde hair.

"Nothing really. What'd you have in mind?"

"How'd you like to take your two favorite girls into town?"

"I'd love to. When do you want me to come pick you up?"

"In about..." She looked up at the kitchen clock and then down at her clothes. "Give us about an hour."

"I'll see you then." They both hung up the phone.

----

"Uncle Gil's taking us into town, Linds!! Excited?" Catherine's young daughter sat in the middle of her bed, playing with the ends of her soft pink and white dress she had got for Christmas. Eddie was out of their life, for good. The house was cleaned, peaceful, and quiet for once.

The doorbell rang and Lindsey bounced in the bed. She clapped her hands and giggled. Catherine kissed her daughter on the forehead and picked her up. Making sure their hair was perfect and their clothes were nice, she walked down the hall with Lindsey resting on her hip.

She grabbed her purse, Lindsey's diaper bag, and a pair of sunglasses. "It's open, Gil!"

Lindsey wiggled out of her mother's arm and stumbled to the door just as Gil opened it. He smiled and held out his arms. She opened and closed her tiny hands and threw her arms up into the air so Gil could hold her. He gave her a hug and rested her on his hip.

"Afternoon, Lindseybug." He gave her a peck on the cheek and looked up to see Catherine walking towards them both. "Ready to go?" He gave her a little smile. She was wearing a black skirt, not something she wore often, and a dark red shirt. Her black flip-flops let him know exactly how comfortable she was with him- VERY comfortable.

They took Catherine's car, just riding down the Strip, before he turned to her.

"Where do you want to go?"

"You know that new water fountain they built? In front of that casino next to the big, castle thingy?" He smirked and nodded his head.

"There?"

"Well Lindsey loves to watch those water fountains, and it's close to a lot of restaurants, so we could go get a bite to eat after she gets bored."

"Sounds like a plan."

By the time they had made their way through the traffic, parked the car in the hotel parking lot, and walked to the fountain, the sun was barely visible. The lights of the water fountain switched on the second the three of them stood in front of it. Everyone around them stared up at the fountain.

Gil took Lindsey from Catherine and brought her closer to the water. A couple of water droplets landed on her face and made her giggle. Catherine smiled and stood close behind him. Everyone around them had seemed to disappear. He looked down at her to find her smiling and watching them.

The color of the water changed from a light pink, to a light green and blue. It flew up high over their heads and came back down a couple of feet away from their body.

"Catherine..." She looked back at him with her head still tilted up from watching the water fly in the air. The lights reflected off of her face and made his smile grow wider. "You look so beautiful right now," he whispered.

A photographer paid to take pictures of the newly built fountain for the newspaper was signaling for people to stay out of his way. He settled himself on his knees, away from the couple in front of the fountain and angled his camera. He smiled. 'This is going to be the greatest newspaper cover ever.'

"So this is the only time I look beautiful," she teased back. Lindsey stuck out her hand and caught a water droplet as Gil leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. They stayed there for a few seconds, with both of their eyes closed. She opened her mouth slightly and pulled back just before his tongue slipped into her mouth. They pressed their foreheads together, their lips still barely touching.

She gave him quick, teasing kisses before she turned her whole body and brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders. The last part of the water show started, every hose in underneath the water shot up, making a beautiful picture with different color lights. When they pulled back, she kept her eyes close and gently touched her lips.

"What was that for," she softly asked.

"Because I love you?" Her eyes flew open. Her eyes met his, and for a second, he was scared that he scared her. She let out a sigh of relief when she smiled at him.

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Grissom?"

"I'm positive, Ms. Willows."

"Good. Because I love you, too." This time when they kissed, Lindsey smiled and started to wiggle out of Gil's arms. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I think little one here is hungry."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body against his with Lindsey in Catherine's arms. They walked down the sidewalk, trying to find a nice place to eat. They didn't want something too fancy, but not some where Greg would go for lunch. They came across a casual dinner restaurant for any type of occasion and walked in.

They were seated instantly at a small booth. Their food came almost as quick as they were seated. Catherine was next to the window, with Gil besides her and Lindsey on his lap. She was stealing little pieces of food from both of Gil and Catherine's plates.

Catherine reached for her drink, when Gil looked up from his food and noticed she didn't have her wedding ring on. Then it all hit him; Eddie wasn't here, she was still married, and they had just kissed. Twice.

"Cath?" She looked at him. "Where's Eddie?" She stopped drinking and put her soda back on the table.

"Eddie and I split up, a week ago." She looked down at her ring in disgust. "I guess with so much going on at work and home with Linds, I forgot to take it off." She silently slipped the ring off and examined it for a second. A smirk suddenly appeared on her face. She gulped down the rest of her Coke, and dropped the cheap ring into the cubes of ice; making it hard to find. She turned to him again and kissed him on the cheek. "Are we done here," she whispered in his ear.

They paid for their dinner and strolled down the Strip, hand in hand with Lindsey asleep in Gil's free arm.

"You know, when I woke up this morning, I didn't plan on this."

"On what?"

"Confessing my unconditional love for you." She laughed and laced their fingers together. "I thought I was going to watch TV all day, maybe catch up on some reading, then going to sleep; alone. But now..." He stopped walking and stood in front of her. "Now I get to go home with you, fight over who's going to watch what on TV, read to Lindsey, and sleep; with you in my arms."

Her eyes began to tear up, but she refused to cry. He let go of her hand and lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"If that's okay with you, of course." He caressed her cheek gently as she leaned into his touch. She covered his hand with hers as a tear fell from her eye and collided with their joined hands.

"Of course it is. I love you." She stood on her toes and kissed him before walking back to their car.

* * *

**A/N: Probably a little OOC, but oh well. I made it cute, that's what counts. LOL. Yeah. Takes place before the show started, I guess. Just a cute, little, idea of the moment thing. Tell me how you like it!**


End file.
